Automatic biometric identification systems are commonly used in many contexts to efficiently identify and verify the identity of individuals. For instance, automatic fingerprint identification systems often make such identification or verification based on distinctive characteristics of fingerprints present on a target's finger. In such systems, the distinctive and invariant characteristics are extracted from an image that includes classification type, core and delta, minutia points and compared to those of a set of previously collected reference images.